


Drunk on More than Love

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Affectionate Tim, Clingy Tim, Drunk Tim, Fluff, Gen, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim's not an angsty drunk. He's not a angry drunk. What he is, is an affectionate drunk. The batboys eventually try to see who's the favorite, but it doesn't turn out the way they expect.





	Drunk on More than Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2012.

The first time it happened, it was with Dick.

Dick had invited Tim over for a bonding night, with movies, popcorn, pizza, and alcohol of all things. They hadn’t planned on doing much drinking but somehow they just kept talking and drinking and talking and drinking some more…

Until Dick was definitely buzzed and so was Tim. Dick was a giggly drunk, touchy and cuddly. Tim… Dick didn’t know what kind of drunk Tim was. This was his opportunity to find out, he supposed.

And he was pleasantly surprised.

Tim was curled up on Dick’s lap, arms wrapped loosely around the older man’s chest; kneading his back and sighing and nuzzling his neck. Dick shifted, trying to make them more comfortable and Tim whined softly in protest.

But soon they’re settled down again Dick gleefully participated in the cuddles.

Who knows when he’ll get the chance again, after all?

Tim wiggles a bit and pressed his lips to Dick’s cheek, “Mm, Dick…”

“Timmy,” Dick grinned and cuddled his little brother fiercely.

_

Bruce was the next victim.

They had been doing some testing of Tim’s alcohol tolerance (which was pretty high at this point) when something went wrong and somehow he got a larger dose than Bruce intended.

So now he had a very drunk Tim curled up in his arms, on his chair in front of the computer in the cave.

Tim clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck with his cheek rubbing against his own stubbled one. Bruce is a bit thankful for not being in the Batsuit because then it would probably be much more uncomfortable for Tim.

But Tim was making little pleased noises, murmuring nonsensical things and clinging gleefully to Bruce.

The man sighs when his attempt to reach for the computer to perhaps get some work done while he was stuck here was stopped by Tim’s grip on him. No luck.

Tim presses a few more kisses to Bruce’s cheek and Bruce sighs again.

He wrapped his arms around Tim and the boy squirmed happily.

Perhaps he could stay like this for a bit longer.

_

The time with Jason was totally not his fault.

Tim had apparently snuck into his apartment and started drinking all his cheap beer for an unknown reason. When he had come home, there were at least 6 scattered bottles around the figure curled up on his sofa.

“Geez, Replacement, are you trying to poison yourself?”

When Jason spoke, the young man sat up and stared at him, before pulling the man down onto the couch and climbing atop him.

Jason was sprawled uncomfortably and blinking confusedly for a moment before he started to try and get the boy off. “Re-“

Tim whines and clings to Jason so hard that minutes of struggle couldn’t get the smaller body off of him. Jason came to the conclusion that it would take damaging methods to get him off and he didn’t want to do that. Their relationship had progressed enough that they we no longer at each other’s throat.

A little part of him didn’t want to move, either. Because damn if the Pretender didn’t look adorable, all curled up like that; nuzzling his chest and neck, pawing at him, clinging, and brushing his lips against skin.

“Fuck,” Jason curses quietly and looks at the bottles to see if any of them have some beer left in them.

He was going to need it.

_

The encounter with Damian was unintentional in every way.

Tim had wandered into his own room, exhausted from another party as Tim Wayne and more than a little tipsy. He fell onto his bed without removing and laid there in a messy sprawl.

Alfred had sent a protesting Damian to check on the tired man while he did other, butlery things.

So the boy stomped up the stairs and to Timothy’s room, going in without bothering to be quiet. “Drake.”

Tim hummed from his position on the bed and stretched languidly. “Dami…”

Damian blinked and frowned, tentatively stepping closer to the bed. “Drake, what is wrong with you?”

Tim chuckled and when Damian was close enough, he reached out and pulled the boy towards him, his arms wrapping around the child’s waist.

“Drake!”

Tim made an odd purring noise, and buried his face against the small, strong stomach; tugging as if trying to get Damian to lie down with him. “Damiiii…” he sighed.

Damian’s eye twitched, unsure of what to do. He looked back at the door to see if Pennyworth was coming, and in that moment Tim took advantage of the distraction to pull him down onto the bed.

The boy made an embarrassing noise that he would deny with every ounce of his being. Once on the bed, Tim adjusted his hold on the boy’s waist and buried his face against the crook of Damian’s neck. He made a happy little noise and nuzzles him, humming contentedly.

Damian didn’t move. At all. He felt frozen in place. He was definitely unused to contact with Drake, let alone this much contact. He couldn’t hurt the man to escape lest he risk Pennyworth’ and/or Richard’s wrath. Or his father’s.

So hurting the man was out of the question. So Damian tried to get out of the clinging hold by more gentle means with no success. He groans and throws his head back onto the pillow, frustrated.

He flinched when Tim pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, warm breath tickling the skin.

The child assassin cursed under his breath.

He hoped Pennyworth came up soon.

_

The fifth incident was planned.

It was mainly organized by Dick and Jason, with a hesitant Damian following and a “disinterested” Bruce. They gathered together, making sure Tim was with them. They all drank a bit, aside from Damian who was given cider instead. With all their persuasion skills combined, Tim was drunk in no time.

He seemingly melted into his chair, his eyes fluttered and his lips parted in content sighs. He was starting to fidget, obviously wanting to get clingy but apparently confused by the number of people. The fact that these people were evenly spaced apart was an annoyance, making it impossible for him to cuddle all of them.

Tim frowned and his eyes squinted adorably.

Everyone turned when Alfred came into the room with some glasses of water and snacks. The second after the tray was down Tim practically jumped the old man, who was the closest to him. Alfred stood steadily, even with the young man clinging to him in the manner of a baby monkey or some other cute, cuddly, baby animal.

“Gr’n’pa.” Tim slurred, planting a kiss on the man’s cheek before going back to his cuddling. Alfred looks at the other men and raises an eyebrow. His amusement at their gawking faces was blatantly obvious but their surprise was just too much for them to really notice.

So with his great amusement, Alfred led Tim up to his room and put him to bed.

Perhaps one day they would understand that Tim loved them all.


End file.
